A Cold Heart
by Romulus
Summary: The whole 4 part series. It's A Fleur/Draco story, but read it even if you don't like them, please. The last chapter is a little weird. R/R!
1. A Cold Heart: Colder Then Ice

A/N:**_DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ BOOK FOUR!! SPOILERS!!_** I hope this is good. ENJOY! 

A Cold Heart:Colder Then Ice   
Fleur Delacour leaned gracefully against the iron railing, gazing off into the setting sun. The eleven year old watched as tourists strolled along Seine, watching the fire red sun. Fleur saw this sun everyday, and she was slightly amused at the amazed looks coming from people on the banks of the river.   
Fleur had lived in Paris, France all her life. She was a normal French girl in most ways, except for the fact that she was a witch.   
A swift breeze ruffled the leaves and Fleur's golden blond hair swirled around her. She closed her icy blue eyes and enjoyed the cooling effect the light breeze had on her.   
Fleur was a pureblooded witch. Both of her parents were magical, her mother a witch, and her father a wizard. She had a wonderful life, all eleven years of her life. She went on all the vacations she could ever dream of, once her parents even took her to Washing D.C. in the USA. She was a gorgeus girl, since the age where she knew what pretty was, judging by the photographs. But there were problems hidden deep in her beautiful shell. Problems that you could only find by cracking the ice around her cold heart.   
Fleur turned around on her heel. It was getting gradualy cooler and Fleur did not want to be attacked by misquestos. She sat down in the blue armchair, resting her pale face in her even paler hand.   
Her parents were not yet back. Her mother was of course too busy desinging the lastest fashion trend to have time for her daughter. Her father was discussing the enviroment with some stuck up bussiness exutive. But what bothered Fleur the most was the fact that July 8, 1989 was her eleventh Birthday. Her parents didn't even have a feeble kiss for their daughter, let alone a warm thought.   
Fleur stared at the small pile of presents that had been on her bed in the morning. Tickets to EuroDisney, again, lay on the top of the pile. A Porcelien Fashion Doll was rested gently against the fainting couch. A small puppy ran around the room, chasing Fleur's cat. These were wonderful gifts, but something was missing.   
Fleur picked up the card with shaking hands and reread it.   
_Dear Daughter,_   
_ Your father and I hope you are pleased with your gifts. They seemed like the perfect iteams_   
_ for you. We are sorry we can't be here or attend a dinner party. Please, do not break the_   
_ Fashion Doll. Au revoir!_   
_ Sincerley,_   
_ Mother_   
Do not break the doll. Sincereley. Parts of the card flashed across Fleur's mind. She couldn't take this. Her parents didn't love her. She was a cold, unloved, eleven year old girl.   
Fleur finally decided sitting in the armchair was futile and decided to go for an evening walk. She opened the door to the room and stepped into the hallway. She imdediatley ran into the same nine year old that had been scampering around like a baby for days. Fleur let a quick smile flash across her pale face.   
She leaned down slightly to stare the younger child in the eyes. Their blue eyes meet. Their blond hair mixed together as they stared at each other. " So, Icicle. You've decided to shrink I zee." Fleur said clamly in her think French accent.   
"No! I just want to play." Icicle put her hands on her hips and stared Fleur in the eyes.   
"Zen run off and play. I zo not care what ze zo. Stay of on my way, child."   
"Zee Zoo!" Icile laughed.   
"I do not zee what is so funny about my Eenglish. I try hard for when I need to travel."   
"Well try harder Flower." Icicle wheezed through giggles.   
"Fleur! I told ze a zillion time! It is Fleur!"   
"Yeah, whatever." And Icicle sped off down the hall.   
"Americans! BAH!" Fleur said in French as she stepped into the lift.   
She stepped outside into almost complete darkness. The weather was warmer then Fleur expected, so she headed towards the river.   
The water was cool on Fleur's bare feet as she dangled them in the clear water. She watched everyone else on the far bank. Families were amazed with the food, buildings, and much more. She watched as a young girl flayled her arms widly, while shrieking about seeing a fish. The doll the was holding almost fell into the water, but she held on.   
Fleur's amazed gaze moved from the odd gibberish speaking families to the silent couples. She thought it was romantic, for a moment at least. A couple kissed and Fleur's childish qualities zoomed back. She snickered, and the snicker became a giggle, and the giggle became a full blown laugh. Fleur stopped as a few people stared, and pretended to choke.   
That was the first time in two years Fleur Delacour laughed. 

Disclaimer:I own Icicle. I feel so stupid owning one character not even created for this fic. J.K. Rowling owns Fleur Delacour. BUT I OWN HER PERSONALITY!! 

A/N: Well, I don't have anything to say. Oh, don't flame me cus Fleur is nice in the book! This is just the begginnig! R/R! 


	2. A Cold Heart: Ice Melts

A/N:**_SPOILERS!!_** I just finished the book! R/R! Fleur is progressing into what she is at 17! 

A Cold Heart:Ice Melts

Fleur sat there for a moment, enjoying the refreshing water laping on her feet, the cool breeze cooling her face. She stood up and went back home.   
Fleur opened the door and was imediatley met by her two year old sister, Gabrielle. "Fleur! Lenora brought me home! Mama and Papa are here! They want to say _Bonjour!" _Gabrielle said while she clutched Fleur's skirt in her hands.   
"Okay dear Gabrielle. Up." Fleur lifted Gabrielle up into her arms and walked into the family room.   
Her mother was sitting cross-legged in the armchair. Her father was leaning against the back of the couch."Gabrielle, thank you. Fleur! A pleasure. We are here to celebrate your eleventh birthday."   
Her father got up to hug her, but Fleur just stood there, frozen. "No! You don't care! One year out of eleven you come and you expect everything to be alright! But it's not! Leave me alone!" Fleur screamed and ran into her bedroom.   
Fleur threw herself on her bed and pulled the curtains tight. She lay there listening to her own breathing until she heard someone push open the door. Gabrielle crawled onto her bed.   
"Gabrielle. Why are you in here?" Fleur whispered.   
"Because I want to see my sad sister. My sister is sad. Fleur, you are supposed to be happy." Gabrielle said climbing into Fleur's lap.   
"Well, maybe if Mama and Papa cared about me I would be happy!"   
"_Oui!_ But Mama and Papa do care about you! They wanted this to be the best birthday ever! I hope you have the best birthday ever Fleur, because I love you." Gabrielle threw her small arms around Fleur's neck before hopping off the bed.   
Fleur sat there for a minute, taking in what her little sister said to her. Gabrielle had made the most sense out of everyone all eleven years of her life. Her thoughts were dusturbed by the door once again opening.   
"If your Mama or Papa go away! You didn't knock!" Fleur said, her arms crossed.   
Lenora, the maid, pulled back the curtains and sat on Fleur's bed."I heard what happened."   
"That's why everyone is a maid. So they can keep up with the gossip."   
"No, Madmoiselle! Your mother, she told me!" Lenora replied quickly.   
"Mama. I knew it." Fleur sighed outting her head in her hands.   
"Your parents do love you."   
"Then why don't they show it?"   
"They believe they do. They think it's enough to take you everywhere and spoil you. But it's no, is it?"   
"No, Lenora, it's not enough."   
"You need to tell your parents that."   
"They won't listen!"   
"Oh, Fleur. Yes, they will. You make them listen."   
A small smile streched across Fleur's pale face. "I'll make them listen! Thank you Lenora!" Fleur threw her arms around Lenora's neck and stood up.   
"Oh, dear, wait. This came for you." Fleur came back in her bedroom and took the letter out of Lenora's hand.   
"Miss Fleur Delacour. Le Champs Elysse, Paris, France." Fleur read written in dark purple ink on the front of the envolope.   
She pulled out the letter and read it to herself:   
Miss Delacour,   
It is a pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted at   
Beauxbatons Academy for Magical Arts. Enclosed is a list of all   
necassary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later   
then August 1.   
Sincerely,   
Blane Butchison   
_Deputy Headmaster_

Fleur squealed with delight and ran into the living room."Mama! Papa! I'm going!" Then she became serious."I would like to talk to you about my birthday. You seem to think that all a young girl needs is presents. That is not true. I need to know that my parents love me." She stopped, a satisfied smiled on her face.   
"Oh, Fleur! We had no idea you felt this way." Her mother exclaimed standing up and pulling her daughter into a tight hug.   
"Your mother and I love you dearly, we are just a little out of practice on showing it." Her father said joing the hug too.   
"Yes! Gabrielle loves Fleur too!" Gabrielle threw her arms around Fleur's leg.   
"I love you guys. Now this looks too much like a scene from a movie." They all seperated, a smile on their faces. 

A thirty year old Fleur Delacour leaned against a tree, a smile on her face. The wind was blowing her silver hair back. Her blue eyes twinkled at the young man standing in front of her. "So, now that you know my story, what are you going to do. Let the veela take over you, or choose your own future, without me, a woman three years older, to interfere.   
The young man was twenty-seven. His grey eyes met Fleur's dazziling blue eyes as he looked up. There was a tear falling from those silvery-grey eyes. Fleur could tell he wouldn't be over powered by the veela in her. This man made his own desicions.   
"Care to tell me your story?" Fleur asked calmly. 

A/D: I own absoulutley no one! Oh, wait, I own Lenora and the Deputy Headmaster! Everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling, or the country of France. 

A/N: Oooh. I took an odd route here! There will be more! Who do you think that young man is? Tell me in your review! 


	3. A Cold Heart: Joined By Another

A/N: I think this is the last part. A bit of a spoiler it is. 

A Cold Heart: Joined By Another

The young man looked into Fleur's eyes and smiled, a rare smile. "No."   
"The suits me just fine." Fleur said, and wonderful smile on her face.   
"I heard you are part veela. Is it true?"   
"Yes. But you are... strong? Yes. It doesn't affect you."   
"Well...I am strong."   
"I don't know your name, where you come from, or what your secrets are. I poured my life story out to you when you asked, and I don't even know your name."   
"My name is Draco Malfoy." The young man smiled and left the forest.   
Fleur stood there for a moment, her heart pounding in her ribs. She knew that young man. When they were both teenagers Fleur competed in the Triwizard Tournament, at this man's old wizard school.   
Fleur stepped out from nthe forest and watched the black clouds roll in. The wind was picking up speed. Getting drenched was unavoidable.   
Fleur ran across the grass in her bare feet. The rain fell down in steady, even beats. The Eiflle Tower loomed over head. If Fleur could reach it before the downpour came.....   
A flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky.Fleur could see a dark figure by the river Seine. What it was doing there, Fleur had no idea. The rain drenched her skin. She hugged herself as a shiver erupted through her cold, damp body.   
The figure by the river was drawing nearer. Without a second thought Fleur ran right and closer to the river. Maybe the odd figure would fall in the river. But it was Fleur who fell in the river.   
She landed in the freezing cold water with an ear-splitting splash. The water felt like knives stabbing through her already cold and wet body. Tearing her flesh. She had never felt greater pain. The Grindylow attack was nothing compared to her pain now.   
Suddenly strong hands gripped her waist and she was being pulled out of the cold water and onto the damp grass. Fleur's eyelids fluttered open. She looked at the person who pulled her out of the water. She was standing up and that young man, Draco Malfoy, was holding her.   
"Are you okay?" He asked a worried look on his young face.   
"I'm cold and wet. How fine do you expect me to be?"   
"I'm sorry Miss-"   
"Just Fleur." Fleur said her teeth chattering.   
"I'm sorry, Fleur." The word seemed odd on Draco's tounge."Are you cold?"   
"_Fermez La Bouche_." Fleur joked, her teeth chattering through her giggle.   
"Yes, ma'am!" Draco joked as he put his overcoat around Fleur's bare shoulders. "You should've worn something warmer."   
"I didn't expect it to rain, be chased by a madman, and fall in the river." Fleur snapped gritting her teeth.   
Draco was laughing."That "madman" was _moi._"   
Fleur giggled."You used French. Bravo!"   
"That's not French."   
"So?"   
"I thought the French did everything French."   
"No. I love pizza. That is Greek."   
"I always thought it was Italian."   
"No."   
"What an odd conversation to be having in the rain."   
"Yes, Does that matter?"   
"No. Are you still cold?"   
"No." Fleur said quickly, but Draco could see her teeth still chattering.   
"Yes you are." Draco said pulled her close. He was taller then her by a few inches, even though he was three years younger.   
"I-I-I-" Fleur stuttered her dazziling blue eyes meeting Draco's stunning silver ones. She was at a loss for words. She couldn't breathe. Her heart flew away, right out her mouth.   
Draco looked at Fleur, no words coming out of his mouth. He would squeak if he tried to speak. He breathed softly, trying to keep his heart where it belonged.   
Slowly, their lips met. They pulled away the next second, not from hate, but fear. _What was I doing?_ Fleur asked herself. _I don't know him._ But she felt like she did. She felt like she knerw him for all eterninty. She had to kiss him again.   
But Draco was gone. She was no longer in his arms. She was standing there, the rain pouring down. Soon Fleur's tears mixed with the rain.   
Fleur heard a noise behind her and she spun around. A figure was standing there, a knife clutched tightly in his hand. Fleur let out a scream, witch she was sure would be her last. 

A/D: Oooh. I own nothing! I own no one! Except for the guy with the knife. 

A/N: Ooooh. What do you think happens next? Oh, _Fermez La Bouche_ means Shut up. Actually it means shut your mouth. French is cool! I have NO idea what happened to the story at the end. I think my muse did that. 


	4. A Cold Heart: Together Forever

A/N: The last part! I think. I hope! Fleur is cool! R/R! 

A Cold Heart:Together Forever

Fleur stared up into the masked face and let out a gasp. A hood was shielding the dark face. It looked like a Death Eater, but those had all disappeared. It was a normal murderer.   
The figure was down upon her. He held the blade against her throat. Fleur tried to scream, but the pain of even gentle cutting was to much to handle. Fleur let out one ear-splitting scream, one that echoed off the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, and all the large buildings. Then she fainted, blood slowly seeping down her neck. 

Fleur slowly opened her blue eyes. She was soaking wet, and yet more rain was pouring on her. Slowly she turned her head and her eyes met Draco's silver ones. He smiled.   
"W-what happened?" She gasped.   
"A murderer. He tried to kill you. Cut your neck. You fainted and I attacked him. He fell in the river. I believe he's dead."   
"Oh no! I hope he's dead. My neck hurts. Thank you Draco." She said as she stood up.   
"It was nothing. Anyone would do it."   
"No they wouldn't." She stamped her foot down hard."You are very brave. Now stop being so modest!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek."You saved my life, and you'll take credit for it."   
"Ok." He shrugged."Would you like me to take you home?"   
"I just lost my reservation on a hotel."   
"Oh. You can stay at my house for the night. I have a guest bed." He smiled and Fleur nodded.   
"I'd love to."   
Half an hour later Fleur was leaning against the counter in Draco's kitchen. She arched her eyebrow"Coffee? At this hour? I would rather have tea."   
"Tea? That is disgusting." He said a smile on his face as he took a sip of the coffee.   
"You are disgusting." Fleur joked hitting Draco with the sleeve of his long shirt she was wearing.   
They both laughed."Am I?"   
Fleur nodded, staring into Draco's silver eyes. Slowly their the gap between their lips closed.   
Fleur screeched as something burning hot and wet rolled down her front. She looked down. The white shirt was covered in black coffee."Oh I'm so sorry." She said grabbing a napkin.   
"I'm sorry. I was holding my coffee." Their hands touched for a moment. "I'm sorry. Your clothes.They should be dry." Draco said quickly.   
"Thank you." Fleur muttered running into the other room to pull her outfit out of the dryer."Has it stopped raining?" She called into the kitchen.   
"No." Draco called back.   
Fleur came into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing her outfit. "You can sleep in that bed." Draco said motioning towards a bed in the living room.   
"Have you ever had a girlfriend since Hogwarts?" Fleur asked sitting down on the bed.   
Draco laughed."Pansy and I kept dating even after Hogwarts for three years or so. It didn't work. Not since then though. I've been on a few dates, but no luck."   
"I haven't had a boyfriend. Well, I went out with this guy for a few dates, but he was a jerk." Fleur said. She flopped backwards onto the bed."G'night."   
"Night." Draco muttered walking into his bedroom. 

The next morning Fleur woke up with the sun streaming onto her face. She looked around, taking in all her surroundings. She was in a strange house, on a strange bed. Then she remembered. She was in Draco Malfoy's house. Yawning she climbed out of bed.   
Draco was not in the kitchen, his room, or anyplace else for that matter. Fleur sighed and stepped outside.   
She found Draco sitting in a bench seat attached to a willow tree. She walked over to him and leaned against one of the long branches."Hello? Good morning."   
"I notice you lost your French aceent." Draco said, still staring into the medow.   
"You _just_ noticed? And what is so interesting abput that medow?"   
"It's beautiful. I didn't think Paris had many medows."   
"It does."   
"Oh."   
"That was a big word. Come on!" Fleur grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him into the medow.   
Tall grass reached up to Fleur's waist. The scent of flowers was strong in the air. Beautiful flowers of thousands of colors grew everywhere.   
Fleur flopped down into the grass and Draco landed next to her. All she could see was a bit of the blue sky and flowers. She looked at Draco, smiling.   
"I think I'm in love with you." She said suddenly.   
Draco turned his head. Fleur was afraid he would be shocked, but he was smiling."I think you are too. I know I'm in love with you."   
Draco pulled Fleur closer and they kissed. "I know I'm in love with you too." Fleur said smiling. 

A/D: I own NO ONE!! I feel sooo special! (NOT!) 

A/N II: I think it was romantic. I don't think there will be more. I don't care if it moved to fast, it moved pretty well, I think. R/R! It's greatly appreciated!   



	5. A Cold Heart: Epilogue

A/N: OK. Writers block. I had to do this! Sorry! I don't know if Gabrielle's age is right. And, everyone became friends. 

A Cold Heart: Epilogue   
Fleur's POV 

I walked in circles in my bedroom. Gabrielle pulled on my white dress, biting her lip to keep from screeching at me for pacing."Hold still." She said through gritted teeth.   
I stopped moving and began to twirl a strand of white-blond hair around my finger. "I can't believe your just getting married! Your thrity-one, and so beautiful. Gabrielle's getting married in six months, and she's only twenty-one." Celeste said shocked, as she examined herself in the vanity. My thirteen year old sister was very vain, and you could always find her in front of a mirror, either adjusting a bow, as she was now, or putting on make up.   
"There!" Gabrielle exclaimed.   
I stepped in front of the full length mirror to look at my shimmering white dress. There were no sleeves, it was pure silk, the trail behind me was made of pearls on lace, and my veil was thin enough so you could see my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered. It was my wedding day.   
As I stood there in front of the mirror, Hermione walked in with her four year old daughter, Kiri. Kiri ran around the room in her blue dress, her jet black hair flying behind her. Hermione laughed as I picked her up and looked into her green eyes.   
You may wonder how I became friends with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Lavender. They were Draco's friends from the last year at Hogwarts. Simple as that.   
Hermione smiled at me, my Maid of Honor. "Are you ready to get married?" I nodded. We all walked down to the alter. I was more nervous then I had ever been in my life, but so happy. My father patted my arm, and I looked up at him, tears brimming my eyes. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, waiting to be married. 

Draco's POV 

I checked my outfit in the mirror one my time. "Are you sure it's okay?" I asked Ron and Harry.   
"Fine." Ron muttered through clenched teeth as he tried to let his five year old son in, without letting his three year old daughter in. Lavender finally grabbed Annette and pulled her away, which I was thankful for.   
"I'm glad I left Kiri with Hermione." Harry said. Ron and I chuckled.   
"Are you positive I look great?" I asked again, annoying them more.   
"Yes." Harry said, making his hands into fists. "Would you like a second opinion? GINNY!" Harry called down the hallway.   
Ginny ran in the room, Colin, her boyfriend, right behind her. "What?"   
"Do I look okay?" I asked, tugging on my tie.   
"Yes." Ginny said and ran out of the room.   
When that was over, I started pacing. Clapping my hands together behind my back. Ron and Harry looked like they wanted to rip off my head.   
My sister poked her head in the room."You better hurry! Celeste told me Fleur is almost ready." Orionna called.   
"Thanks sis." I said. She nodded and her head disappeared.   
"I don't know why, _you_ got Fleur." Ron said huffily.   
"I'm better then you."   
"Ha ha."   
Even though we were all friends, due to an incident in our seventh year, the childhood squabbles appeared once in a while. Now was one of them, when I needed them the least.   
"Let's go." Harry said.   
Nervously, I followed Harry and Ron downstairs, Ron's son running behind me with his black pillow. Once in the altar I walked up front and stood, duh, where I was supposed to stand. Ron clapped me on my back so hard I choked."Hey." I hissed. Then the music started up. 

Hermione's POV 

I looked behind me as the music started. I saw Fleur and her father, he was obviously a great father. Tears welled in my eyes, my father wouldn't even walk me down the aisle on my wedding day.   
Kiri walked forward with slow, even steps, and dropped the blue and white petals softly to the ground. I was so proud of her. Normally she would've eaten them by now.   
Celeste followed, then Gabrielle. Slowly I walked down the aisle, smiling at Harry. I took my place and watched as Fleur and her father came up the aisle, smiling.   
Fleur stood next to Draco, smiling broadly, and I could see the tears of happiness falling down her cheeks. I looked over at Harry, who smiled at me.   
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony. Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman, to be your lawful wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish, in sickness, and in health, till death do you part?"   
"I do." Draco said.   
"Do you, Fleur Delacour, take this man, to be your lawful wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish, is sickness and in health, till death do you part."   
"I do." Draco slid the golden ring on her finger, with small sapphires glittering on it, so like mine, but without the diamonds. Fleur slid the plain golden ring on Draco's finger, smiling broadly.   
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Fleur threw her arms around Draco's neck and they kissed twice. Then, with a squeal of delight Draco picked up Fleur and walked back down the aisle. I took Harry's hand and we kissed too. I was so happy for Fleur and Draco.   
"Who do they remind you of?" I teased Harry.   
"Us." He said. He picked me up off me feet and swung me around. I giggled joyfully.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dedicated To(And Thank You's): 

Ashley C.   
_The strongest Harry/Hermione Shipper I know, and thank you for writing all the songfics about Harry and Hermione, and for the wedding stories!_

Kammie   
_For writing 'I Knew I Loved You', and supporting me through all my crazy cliché's. She's the second strongest Harry/Hermione Shipper I've met._

Fhiskers   
_The best little sister a girl could have. Thank you for teaching me about how Lavender and Ron are meant to be!_

elel88   
_For begging me to write more. I did!_

**That's all I can think of now!**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fic! If you feel it should have been dedicated to you too, tell me. I forgot a lot of reviewers! Oh, if anyone knows how the wedding sermon goes, tell me! 

A/D: I own: Celeste, Kiri, Ron and Lavender's kids, and..that's it. J.K. Rowling own everyone else.   
  



End file.
